The Unknown Original
by Rysgirl34
Summary: Have you ever felt like you've lost everything? Well I have, my younger brother was killed by werewolves, my elder brother had spent years obsessing over doppelgangers, I had been over protected for centuries, my brothers getting rid of anyone that had come to care for me. I spent hundreds of years with them until I had gone off on my own for a bit, of course after hundreds...


Name: Kathrin Margarite Rosa Michelson

Apperance: Long unruly rear length sandy blonde hair, bright brown doe like eyes, pale skin, 17

Family: Nicklaus(elder brother), Rebecka(elder sister), Kole(younger brother), Finn(elder brother), Ellijah(elder brother), Hendrick(younger brother), Esther(mother), Michel(father)

Have you ever felt like you've lost everything? Well I have, my younger brother was killed by werewolves, my elder brother had spent years obsessing over dobleganners, I had been over protectied for centuries, my brothers getting rid of anyone that had come to care for me. I spent hundreds of years with them until I had gone off on my own for a bit, of course after hundreds of years I was brought into a secret orginization know as Agustine. I was seperated from my family to be tested on by them.

I slowly moved my head to see I was once again in my cell, I let out a sigh feeling pain with in my chest and I slowly turned so I laid on my back. My bright blonde hair falling around me and I looked through the hole between my cell and one I had know for years. I saw familar brown eyes peering at me through out the hole and Enzo spoke his accent full.

"Hey welcome back." I nodded and spoke with pain in my voice.

"You know Enzo I have been locked in this god forsacen cell for eighty-five years, seperated from my family to be put in this hell." I sat up and rested against the wall and spoke.

"I've never told a sole of what I have done in my life time, not even you know Enzo." He peered at me curiously and spoke with confusion.

"Whats with the sudden talk of dispare?" I shook my head and spoke.

"Since I have been brought here I have been full of hope and annoying enthusiasum, eighty-five years latter that hope has gotten me no where. I have lived a vast life I am ready for its end Enzo." He looked at me shocked and spoke.

"What are you talking about? Remember we'll get out of here. Tell me where all have you been?"

"Every contenint at least three times, I have been everywhere every time going a diffrent place. Sweeden, France, Alaska, all of Europe, Asia the list goes on and on." He smiled slightly and then I glared as Doctor Wes came and stood in front of Enzo's cell.

"Ah 12,103 seems to have fully recovered is even making full conversation." I glared and went to stand and fell back on my rear. Wes looked at me and spoke into his damn recorder.

"11,231 is gaining her strength once again." I glared and he took Enzo from his cell and I leaned against the wall ready to be rid of this hell hole. I waited for Enzo to be brough back but he wasn't and I heard talking the heavey dose of vervain finally wearing off. I stood to my feet and looked out of the bars in my cell and saw a girl with long brown hair, deep brown eyes, she wore clothes similar to Wes's area. She turned and caught my eye and spoke.

"Who are you?" I raised a brow and spoke.

"10,001 or Kathrin Margaret Rosa Michleson." She looked at me shocked and went to speak but Wes came back in and shot her with a vervain dart. He looked at me shocked and then filled me with six of the darts.

I opened my eyes once again and saw I was in a diffrent cell, for mine had markings over the entire wall of the time I had been there. In fact it wasn't even a cell it was a room, I went to sit up but was restraned by thick iron. I pulled at the restraints relentlessly and I looked over to see Wes fiddling with things and he spoke.

"Ah 10,001 I see you are awake." I pulled at the restrants and spoke.

"I have a name so use it!" He looked at me with a raised brow as I pulled firecly at my restraints and he spoke into his recorder.

"10,001 seems to have gained some strength and is fighting against resraints as well as arguing." I glared and spoke.

"You can go to hell." He smirked and countinued to fiddle with stuff as I countinued to try breaking free.

"You have been here since the begining of Augustine yet we haven't managed to break you. So instead of the regular we will be doing something diffrent. I'm going to inject your heart with werewolf venom." I glared at him and countinued to thrash when he was about to plunge the siringe into my heart he was knocked over the head and I looked up to see a boy with brown hair, and kind green eyes, he looked at me in shock and then with a struggle tore the restarants off of me and I carefully stepped off of the table and as I stood on my feet my knees buckled slightly and I turned to the boy.

"Thank you." He nodded and looked antsy and I countinued.

"I'm gussing I'm not who you where looking for, my gusse is there over there, I don't know though I haven't heard any screams for a while." He nodded and tore back the curtain to reveal the girl from before and she slowly came to and I made my way out of the building slowly feeling my strength start to come back due to the lack of vervain in me and I stepped outside and I took a deep breath breathing in the air. I had no idea where I was, so I sped out of their looking for a meal.

I found one quickly draining them dry completly. I then went shopping getting clothes and compelled a girl to let me in her home to shower and then forgett. I was walking around the town of Mystic Falls, I had changed into a long sleeved light pink shirt, dark skinny jeans, and comfortable boots called Uggs. I had my curly hair bouncing around my being as it naturally did and a smirk on my face. I was full of blood and free, but I knew I had to go to Witmore to find Enzo so I quickly sped over there to the colledge. When I arrived I I saw someone I had not seen in years Damon Salvator. He turned and looked me dead in the eyes and I slammed him against a car and he spoke.

"Kat?"

"Nice to see you once again Damon prepare to have your heart ripped out!" I grabbed his heart was was through off of him and saw Enzo on the ground appearing dead. I stopped my assult on Damon and went to Enzo's side and Damon quickly picked him up and I fallowed him back to where I had just been. I watched as Damon put multiple things labled as cure into Enzo and after a moment Enzo woke and I embraced him in a hug. Enzo returned it and I heard him call Damon a monster. Damon left and I helped Enzo and we left that horrid place, we were free both of us after so long we were finally free.


End file.
